


Dynamite

by Come2findme



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: You are tired of Jax letting Ima come between you, so you warn him on your trip to Oakland that the first man that caught your eye was gunna catch something else and he decides to call your bluff.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Jax Teller/Reader, jax teller/reader/angel reyes
Kudos: 33





	Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> English is my first language. This is unedited. I am just a lazy bitch.

“No, Teller, listen to me real good, if I see a fine piece of ass tonight, Imma get it, you hear?” Your on-and-off relationship with Jax Teller was about to be off again. While on your way to Oakland for a celebration with the Mayans, he had opened a text on his phone just as you glanced over and it was a spread eagle picture of that whore, Ima. She never strayed far from Jax, always hovering, ready to pounce whenever anything came up in your relationship and you were done with it.

“Babe, don’t be like that. You know she just keeps sending me those to get under your skin,” Jax says, not understanding how serious you were.

“Like you get under hers every chance you get?”

“Look, darlin’, let’s just go inside, have a drink or two to celebrate this peace with the Mayans and just relax for the evening,” Jax prompts, looking at you with those baby blues in the way he knows makes you weak. He reaches his hands to your hips and pulls you in closer to him, “What do you say?”

“We’ll go in, but I swear, if someone in there tickles my fancy, I’m going to let them,” you say with a finger in his face. Without waiting for a response, you turn and stomp into the Mayans clubhouse, ready for a drink.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
It had been about an hour now and you were three beers and two shots in, finally feeling some of your anger slipping away. Jax had come in not far behind you and when you refused to acknowledge his presence, he said he was going to head over to talk to Alvarez. A couple of guys had approached you at the bar, making comments about you drinking away your sorrows, but after a quick look, none of them really hit the spot for you and you told them to fuck off. After the last one left, you glanced over at Jax, expecting him to either a.) be furious or b.) completely be ignoring you. Instead, you found him in a cloud of smoke with that cocky fucking look on his face. 

This smug prick was so arrogant that after seeing you turn down a couple of men who hit on you, he thought that you weren’t going to follow through on your threat of bedding someone else. Joke’s on you, motherfucker.

Turning your back to the bar, you start surveying the crowd. You would admit it to yourself, but never out loud, but Jax was the best looking guy here. A lot of the guys were much older than you and while you enjoyed that rugged look, the life and time hadn’t been kind to a lot of the men hanging out here tonight. You were just about to settle for anyone when the door to the clubhouse opened and your wishes came true.

The man who just walked through the door was hot. Like, super hot. Maybe hotter than Jax, hot. Where as Jax was all light skin, blond hair, and blue eyes, this stranger was a warmth you could feel across the room. He had coal black hair, shaved close on the sides, but long on top, voluminous in a way that begged to have your fingers sunk into it. Matching facial hair only drew attention to his lips and how he ran his tongue along them while looking over the crowd. His shirt was buttoned all the way up, but his sleeves were short and rolled, revealing strong tattooed arms that have spent plenty of time in the sun. His hands look huge, fingers long and adorned in rings. This man was the Mayan version of yours, the only one you have seen all night who could give Jax a run for his money, and with a clench of your core, you realized you have found your target.

Before you can plan your attack, he makes his way across the room and approaches the empty bar right next to you.

“Get me a beer, prospect,” he says. His voice isn’t as deep as you were expecting but it suits him. He’s got just a tinge of an accent that makes you wonder what it would sound like when he whispers in your ear. You quickly down the rest of your glass and slide it across the bar. The guy raises his eyebrows slightly but takes the hint. “Make that two.”

“Thanks, I’m Y/N,” you say, holding your hand out.

He looks at your hand for a second then reaches out to shake it. His hand engulfed yours, just as big as you thought, and you find yourself praying that what they say about that is true. “Angel,” he says, turning his body towards you, still leaning on the bar. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around this clubhouse before.”

“No, I rode down with the Sons,” you say, nodding your head towards the group of guys in the corner.

“An old lady?” Angel asks.

You chuckle, “Nah, he just wishes.”

“Who wishes?” He says turning his head to get a better look at the Reaper Crew.

“The blonde one.”

Angel lets out a low whistle. “The prince himself, huh?”

You roll your eyes, “Of course you know Jax.”

“You’d be hard pressed to find a man in a kutte who didn’t know about the Teller family, querida,” he says, taking a long pull on his beer. “So, what has you at the bar instead of being arm candy for the future King of SAMCRO?”

“His need to repeatedly stick his dick in a stupid whore that likes to stick her nose where it don’t belong.”

“So, you’re, what? Out here looking for a little Mayan payback?”

Well, it was now or never. “You interested?”

Angel’s eyebrows shoot up at your question. Whether it was at your bluntness or the question itself, you didn’t wait to find out. Wrapping your fingers on the edge of his kutte, you pulled him forward, pressing your lips against him, quickly getting lost in the kiss. The alcohol that had previously muted the anger in your veins helped spike the lust you were feeling for the man in front of you as your fingers slipped under the heavy leather to outline the planes of his chest. Just has your hands start roaming south, you feel him jerk away from the kiss. Opening your eyes, you quickly squash the apology that had almost bubbled to your lips for being so forward. Instead of one set of eyes, you had two sets trained on you. One brown, and one blue, both full of anger but where the blue ones were directed at you, the brown ones were directed at the others.

“What in the hell do you think you are doing?” Jax says, voice full of ire.

You cross your arms over your chest. “Exactly what I told you that I was going to do.”

“Yea, hermano, she came to me saying she needed a real man to treat her right,” Angel piped up, not helping the situation any.

“She’s got a real man, right here, she doesn’t need…,”

“HEY!” You said loudly between the two men, turning you back to Angel so you can start it with Jax. “I told you that I was fucking someone else tonight and you didn’t believe me, that’s on you. You get Ima, I’m taking a ride on Angel, deal with it or don’t. I’m sure he knows how to get to Charming to take me home.” Luckily the music was loud enough that your little outbursts didn’t really seem to catch the attention of the crowd behind you. “Now, you,” You reach behind you and grab Angel’s hand, “you got somewhere in here we can lay that pipe?”

As he pulls you to the back down the hallway, Jax follows you both. You know his plan is to get somewhere with less eyes, then he is probably going to try to start a fight with Angel, which as much as you would actually like to see these guys go head to head, you need Angel whole for what you are about to do to him. Angel stops at a door near the end of the hall and you turn around to stop Jax. “Listen, this is happening, go back out there with your buddies and wonder what's happening behind these doors just like I wonder what’s always happening with you and Ima.”

“I’m not leaving you alone with this sleazebag,” Jax says, pursing his lips at Angel, who seems oddly unaffected by the anger being directed at him.

“Fuck it, querida, let him watch, maybe he’ll learn a thing or two,” he says pulling you into the room, leaving Jax standing in the open doorway. He quickly picks up where you left off out in the bar, attaching his lips to yours, not caring about having an audience. When his lips move from your mouth to your neck, you sneak a glance over at Jax, who is still standing in the open door way.

“What’s it going to be, Teller? You in or out?” Angel hits the spot on your neck you like and you let out a moan, your eyes going lidded, but not closed enough to miss the change of emotion on Jax’s face. He takes one step inside the room and closes the door behind him, surprising you. He wants a show? You’ll give him a show. Turning your full attention to the man sucking marks into your neck, you walk him backwards to the single bed, putting pressure on his shoulders, signaling to him to sit. Once he does, you pull off your top, tossing it in Jax’s direction, not watching to see if he catches it or let it hit the floor. Angel’s eyes are on your breasts, still encaged in your black lace bra.

“Can’t wait to get these in my mouth,” Angel says, hands coming up to massage you through the material, as you start on the buttons of his shirt.

“She really likes when you pinch her through her bra,” you hear Jax say from his corner of the room. What’s he playing at?

“Is that right, princesa?” Angel purrs against your chest, taking a nipple between his long nimble fingers, giving it a squeeze, instantly causing you to arch your back and suck in air through your teeth.

“That’s a good girl,” you hear Jax murmur, closer than you remember. You look over at him and he’s, in fact, much closer than before. He’s standing just out of arm's reach, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, still fully dressed in his staple black hoodie and kutte. The contrast between his clothed body and what you and Angel are doing only makes you wetter.

You get Angel’s shirt undone and push it and his kutte off his shoulders onto the bed behind you. He’s not quite as ripped as Jax, but he’s still plenty to look at, just as hard as you had felt out at the bar as you lightly rake your nails down his chest, making sure to catch his nipples on the way down.

“Take your pants off, let him see your pretty pussy, darlin’,” Jax says, reaching around to pick up Angel’s shirt and kutte to move them off the bed.

“You know, for someone who was just about ready to fight me over this, you sure have a lot to say all of a sudden.” As soon as the words leave your mouth, you feel a sharp smack on your ass. You look back in shock at Angel.

“Be a good girl and do what he says,” Angel says, rubbing his hand over your ass where he just smacked it, soothing away the sting. Apparently in your quest to get back at Jax Teller, you happened to find his twin in a Mayan kutte. 

“Who’s side are you on,” you say to Angel as your fingers go to the button of your jeans. It’s not like you were against what was happening here, but damn it, this was supposed to be pissing Jax off, not turning him on.

“Is she always this mouthy?” Angel asks Jax, acting like you weren’t doing exactly what you were told as you step out of your jeans.

“It only gets worse, brother,” Jax says and you notice while you were focused on Angel, he managed to shed his kutte and hoodie, now stacked with Angel’s on the chair in the corner. “That is, until you manage to fuck it out of her,” he finishes, pulling his shirt off.

Were you about to get railed by the two hottest guys you’ve ever seen in your life? The answer seemed to be fuck yes.

“Well, let’s see what we can do about that then,” Angel says, slipping one arm around your waist, holding you still as he uses his knee to spread your legs apart and slips his other hand between them. He slides one long finger through your folds and you thank god Angel still had his arm around your waist or you would have shot through the ceiling. “Well, look at this,” he says holding up his finger wet from your juices. “Looks like someone is enjoying what's happening.”

You reach forward, grabbing at the bulge in his pants as you glance back at the tent in Jax’s, “Looks like everyone is -“ you don’t finish your sentence because Angel shoves his slicked up finger in your mouth.

“Nah-uh, querida, none of that now, be a good girl and maybe we’ll fuck that back talk out of you tonight.” Angel feels you swallow around the finger in your mouth, “Something tells me she’d like that, Teller, what do you think?”

“I think we should try stuffing a cock in her mouth first.” Your eyes go wide, they really were going to do this. “Don’t act surprised, darlin’, you were the one looking to get laid tonight, not our fault if you bit off more than you can chew.”

Angel lands a small slap on your bare ass. “On your knees, princesa.”

God help you if you aren’t more turned on right now that you have been in your whole life seeing these guys working at their belt buckles. You step away from Angel so he can stand from the bed. He’s a little taller than Jax, but you don’t think that will cause any problems as you drop to your knees, resting back on your heels. Heat licks up your insides as both guys drop their pants at the same time. You already knew what Jax was working with, his thick cock standing proud, the red mushroomed tip a stark contrast to the pale skin on his shaft, leading into an unruly nest of blonde curls. You were thrilled to see you were right about your expectations with Angel, too. He wasn’t quite as thick as Jax, but he was a bit longer and a bit more groomed, dark hair trimmed back into a stubble. Even with taking himself in his hand, you weren’t sure you would be able to take everything that was left without gagging, but you were going to definitely give it the old college try.

Both guys approach you after ridding themselves of their jeans, socks, and shoes, standing in their naked glory like two opposing characters pulled from a harlequin romance novel. You are weighing your options of where to start first when Jax decides it for you by saying, “It ain’t gunna suck itself, darlin’.”

You give him a dark look, firmly turning yourself towards Angel and taking all of him into your mouth that you can, your lips meeting his fingers even as it brings tears to your eyes.

“Holy fuck, querida,” Angel says, his other hand landing in your hair to hold you on his cock.

“Give her a little room to play and let her show you what she can do with that tongue,” Jax says and you flick your eyes over to see him squeezing at his sac, knowing you love to tug on his balls when you really get into a blowjob. Angel removes his hand from your hair, instead resting in on your cheek, pushing in slightly to feel himself in your mouth. You replace his hand with your hand on his base and pull back a little bit so it's more comfortable.

Holding his dick where you want it, you flatten your tongue against the bottom of his shaft, feeling the veins and rolling them back and forth before pulling your tongue all the way back to the tip, folding it over, then running the smooth underside down his shaft again until the tip flicks against him, giving him a combination of rough, smooth, soft and hard, all in one motion. Angel must like what you are doing because he widens his stance a bit and let’s his head fall back as he moans.

“Told ya she was talented, bro,” Jax says, still rolling his balls in his hand. So now he wants to give you compliments while you are sucking another man’s dick? This night was turning out far crazier than you imagined, so you decide fuck it, reaching over to smack his hand out of the way and cup them yourself. “There you go, baby.”

You pull your mouth off Angel, lifting him with your hand so you have access to his balls as well. You bury your nose in him, licking strips up his seam, before swirling your tongue over one side then the other, mimicking the movements with your thumb on Jax. You suck Angel in your mouth, giving another tug on Jax, encouraged by the room filling with the sounds of the men in front of you. Letting Angel out of your mouth with an obscene pop, you start pumping his dick slowly as you turn your mouth to Jax.

“Fuck, she looks good with a dick in her mouth,” Angel says, as Jax hums in agreement.

“Wait til you see her ride one.”

A shiver runs down your spine and you are so wet you can feel it run down your thighs as the hand on Angel stutters. “Uh oh, I think she liked the sound of that,” Angel says, pulling your hand off him and stepping around behind you. At first, you think he is going to pick you, then fill you up, but you feel him behind you, nudging your legs apart. “A little help, bro?” You are confused until Jax reaches his hands in your armpits, picking you up slightly as Angel situates himself flat on his back between your legs. “I’m gunna taste this pretty pussy before we fill you up, querida,” His hands coming around your thighs as he lifts his head up and buries his tongue in your slick folds. Your mouth comes open on a moan, Jax’s cock falling out of your mouth, still connected by a trail of spit as you dig your fingers into his hips.

“Fuck yes,” you moan as Angel licks into your hot core, tongue lapping at your concentrated wetness, alternating thrusting inside you and circling your clit. Jax gently guides you back to his dick, reminding you that you got work to do. At this moment, you are thankful that Angel is at your pussy and Jax is in your mouth, because you are going to be gritting your teeth and you know Jax likes it, but a lot of guys can’t handle it when you use your teeth. Angel slips a finger inside of you and your teeth come together, pushing Jax into your cheek, stretching it wide.

“So wet for us,” Angel says, continuing his finger around your walls, “So greedy to be stuffed full of cock.” You whine around Jax’s cock as Angel removes his finger, only to feel it hot and wet at your puckered back door. “While you're riding my cock, maybe you’ll get filled up back here,” he says, sliding his finger past your ring of muscle. He touches his tongue to your clit, with his finger buried up to his cool rings in your ass, and you come, rocking forward on his tongue then pack on his finger. Instead of pulling away, he uses the opportunity to enter a second finger, using the wetness dripping from your pussy to lubricate his fingers and stretch you, preparing you for what was to come. It felt phenomenal, his fingers scissoring in and out of you, his open mouth blasting hot air against your even hotter pussy, with Jax rammed down your throat and spit dripping down your chest.

You pull your mouth off Jax, “Please, please, fuck me.”

“There she is,” Jax says, pulling you up to stand, supporting you until you get your legs underneath you and adjusted to the emptiness Angel’s fingers left behind. “Now, darlin’, Angel’s going to lay on the bed and you’re going to ride him. And while you’re doing that, I’m going to take you back here.” He reaches around and easily slips a finger into your ass, causing your knees to go weak. Good thing he was still holding you up. He turns you around and you see Angel is already laying back on the bed. It looks like once you get on Angel’s cock it will put you at the perfect height for Jax to take from behind. The thought gives life to your weakened limbs as you stumble over to the bed and crawl up beside Angel, throwing a leg over him.

“So eager,” Angel says, “Let’s get this off, I wanna see these babies bounce.” He reaches behind you with one hand and deftly unhooks your bra with one hand. You would be impressed with that later, but right now you are focused on rubbing your wet folds up and down Angel’s dick as it lays against his belly. “Don’t be a tease, querida,” Angel says, lifting your hips slightly, nestling his head at your core. Even with his fingers and coming once, he stretches your walls as you settle down on him and he is deep inside you. Maybe deeper than anyone else has been. Your nails dig into his chest as you give yourself a moment to adjust. “That thing too big for you?”

You give Angel a dirty look, rising up until you can feel his tip at your entrance again, then drop down, hard and fast on his cock. The sound that erupts from his throat is satisfaction enough, so you do it a couple more times before settling low on his hips and rocking yourself back and forth, relishing in the stretch of your walls and the feel of his stubble on your lips. You put your hands in your hair, back arched, nipples hard, and you grind your hips on Angel’s. 

“Fuck you were right, Teller, look at her go.”

“I know, she’s a whole stick of dynamite, man,” Jax says coming up behind you. You still when you can feel him pressing at your back entrance. “How does his dick feel, darlin’?”

You let your head fall back on his shoulder, “It feels so good, so deep, need more.”

“More, huh?” Jax asks and you feel him start to apply pressure. “Lean forward and put your hands on the bed.”

You lean forward, bracing yourself on either side of Angel, who brings his hand up to the back of your neck. “Look at me, mi dulce, I wanna see your face as you get filled up.”

You lock eyes with Angel, disobeying not even a thought in your mind. Jax braces a hand on your lower back and you hear more than feel him a spit on where he is pressed against you. He then uses the head of his dick to smear it around before pressing his head inside you.

You weren’t some shy virgin. You and Jax had done this before, but never when your other hole was filled too. With even just the tip in, you can already tell you are going to be fucked in two.

“She okay?” Jax asked, your mouth opens and tears form at the corners of your eyes but you can’t say a word so you give a slight nod, never breaking eye contact with Angel.

“She’s good,” Angel says, slightly shifting his hips and with the movement Jax slides into you fully. At any other moment, you may have been embarrassed by the sound that came out of your mouth, but the guys in the room with you were being just as loud. It takes a minute for he three of you to adjust and find a rhythm that works but when you do, you almost black out at the pleasure. Jax is pounding deep in your ass, Angel is rocking slow and deep against everything that’s ever felt good, and you are just between them trying to keep up, not being able to differentiate between the hands roaming over your body. It doesn’t take long and you can feel your orgasm thundering back to the forefront.

“Guys…..I’m…..gunna….” you grunt out between thrusts.

“Right behind you.”

“Come for us, darlin’.”

You throw your head back and scream as your orgasm erupts through every inch of your body, your pussy clenching around Angel, your ass fluttering around Jax and you feel the guys still then start to twitch inside you, filling you with their cum. You collapse on Angel’s chest as Jax slowly pulls out of you.

“Oh wow, darlin’, guess what?”

You make a sound that can be construed as interested, but you aren’t able to do more.

“You squirted.”

That has your attention. Squirting is something that you Jax had toyed around with but had never quite been able to make happen. It doesn’t surprise you that it happened now, you just had the most intense orgasm of your life.

“You’re welcome,” Angel says, giving a slight thrust with his hips, just because he’s softening and sliding out of you doesn’t mean you don’t feel him. You slap his chest as you roll to the side, pulling off him completely and almost rolling off the bed. Luckily Jax was there and caught you.

“Scooch,” you say, slapping Angel weakly in the chest.

“Some way to treat the man that just made you squirt,” he says, but he slides over and Jax tucks you against Angel’s side, your head falling on his shoulder as Angel had his arm out under your head before Jax set you down. He throws Angel’s shirt on his chest but uses his own to wipe you clean before himself. Angel grabs his and haphazardly wipes at himself before tossing it to the side. Jax tosses a blanket over the both of you before he collapses across the top of the bed, his hand settling in your hair, as your eyes start to fall shut.

“Did you get your payback, darlin’?” Jax asks from above you.

“Not yet,” you mumble into Angel’s chest, “gunna need a couple more trips to Oakland. Go team.” You drift off to the sound of your two new favorite men chuckling.


End file.
